Remember
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: Remeberance Day is something that we should all take time to observe... and we should take longer time than a few minutes at 11 am on said day to do it. This is just something that sparked in me around Nov 11, 2013 that I had to share.


This was posted on the Blood Ties fan-fiction site I mentioned in my about section. I probably should have posted it here too but forgot about it until sorting out duplicates of the stories I have written. I hope that you like it. And for all those of you in North America that read this, please go to change DOT org and sign the petition to make Remembrance Day a Stat holiday in across Canada.

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, just borrowed for entertainment (and moral lessons). Enjoy

* * *

Vicki was just finishing up the case notes from the last case when Henry noticed the calendar on the wall.

"Is it that time of year already?" Henry mused out loud. "Vicki may I ask a favour of you?"

Vicki blinked up from her work and looked at Henry. "Depends on the favour Hank," Vicki smirked. Henry looked out of the office window into the dark November streets, how could he have forgotten what time of year it was? The small splotches of red on lapels and jackets just above the heart should have given it away, but it seemed as though there were far fewer this year than there had been in past years. Vicki stood and moved to Henry's side. "Henry? What is it?" Vicki asked softly, noticing the change in her Vampire companion.

Henry turned to her a sadness seeming to have taken over his eyes, "Vicki there is something I need to do tomorrow evening, will you join me?"

Vicki had not seen this type of sadness before in Henry's face. "Of course Henry, anything I can do?"

Henry shook his head and placed a light kiss on her cheek, "Your presence will be enough. Pick you up at 7 tomorrow?"

Vicki nodded. "Sounds good, I can be ready by then."

Henry smiled in thanks before bidding Vicki a good night and heading back to his condo.

It had been raining off and on all day. The cold, wet sleet like rain was enough to dampen the already somber mood of the day. Even though she was no longer a cop, Vicki still went to the ceremonies. Standing at attention with the rest of Toronto's finest that weren't off saving the city from crime, the cold wet rain slid unerringly off wool overcoats and pea-jackets, landing heavily on the already soaked ground as if the skies themselves were weeping as wreath after wreath was placed upon the steps of the cenotaph.

"To Our Glorious Dead" stated the cenotaph out front of Old City Hall. Queen St. and Bay St. in both directions had been blocked off for the ceremonies and while not many by standers were willing to brave the wet and the cold, there were still a few that were there paying their respects. Vicki gladly had accepted the cup of hot coffee passed out after to warm her chilled fingers as her former work mates recalled stories of this relative or that relative that fought in the wars.

Vicki found herself hours later staring out into the darkened street from her warm office, nursing a cooling cup of coffee, thinking about those stories that she had listened to today waiting for Henry to arrive. Promptly at 7 pm, Henry knocked on her office door and after helping her collect her things ushered her out into the cold and into his car. They drove only a short drive, before Henry pulled off into a parking spot and they stepped out. Collecting something from the backseat, Henry took Vicki's arm and began the slow purposeful walk to his destination.

The memorial for the 48th Highlanders of Canada monument came into Vicki's view as they headed into Queen's Park. There was a myriad of wreaths here too like there had been at City Hall, but not as many. Henry left Vicki standing at the base of the 6 steps to the monument and made his way to the top most steps, avoiding all the other wreaths of poppies and settling his in the one space that remained at the top.

Henry came back down and took Vicki's arm once again. "You were there weren't you?" Vicki inquired softly as they slowly made their way back to the car. Once inside the warmer car they sat quietly for a moment while Henry recalled.

"I was attached as a liaison between the British Troops and the 48th Highlanders when they formed the 3rd Infantry Brigade in WW1. My job was to shuttle correspondence in the dark of night across France and through Flanders as the troops would move and fight battles. We lost so many over there." Henry paused for a moment to collect his thoughts, "I resurfaced again for WW2 and once again was set as a liaison between Canadian and British after they landed in Sicily and pushed through North West Europe until the war ended. I came back with the 48th to Canada at the end of the War and have been here since."

Vicki took Henry's cool hand in her warmer one. "You come here to honor them, every year?"

Henry nodded, "Every year since I landed in Canada."

Vicki sat in silence for a while. She knew Veterans who had fought in the Wars and had heard their stories of the battles they went through and the things that they did for their country. To know that Henry had his own set of those stories really made it settle in for her. "Would you mind if I came with you again next year?"

Henry looked at Vicki and felt her sincerity in her inquiry. He offered her a small smile in return. "I would like that immensely Victoria, thank you. Now, it is much too cold for this time of year. Let us get you something warm to drink alright?" Henry offered as he started his car.

Vicki agreed readily, and as they were pulling away from the curb, she turned back to look once more at the towering monument to only a handful of those who fought so bravely and valiantly for our peace and whispered a few parting words to the cold November air….

"Lest We Forget."

Remember those that have fought bravely for our freedoms. Remember those that have fallen in defence of those same freedoms. Remember and Respect the survivors that tell those that came afterwards of the battles fought, won and lost.

Lest We Forget.


End file.
